bloody_roar_fanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Bloody Roar 6 (Wazzupguys)
Bloody Roar 6 is the eighth installment in the Bloody Roar series. Modes Story Mode Arcade Mode the player chooses a character and goes through 9 stages in which the player goes through the chosen character's story. the 1st 6 stages are against random opponents, the 7th is against the chosen character's rival, the 8th is against Yuji and the 9th is against Orion. Survival Mode the player chooses a character and goes through 42 stages in which the player fights every character in the game. the 1st 40 stages are against random opponents, the 42th is against Yuji and the 42th is against Orion. Team Battle Mode Career Mode Online Mode *Ranked Match Mode *Player Match Mode *Tournament Mode Versus Mode the players choose 2 characters and fight each other. Training Mode Customzation Mode Gallery Mode Options Mode Gameplay The gameplay is the same as Bloody Roar 5 and Revelations/Ultimate. Plot The game takes place in 2017, 20 years after Bloody Roar 1(1997) and 5 years after Bloody Roar 5(2012). Prologue Twenty years ago, a U.N. report about Tylon Corporation whis was about to be released to the public was sabotaged by a zoanthrope scientist name Razif Kuzai(who 7 years later be the founder of "Pure" Syndicate) as what he claims to be payback for not accepting him within Tylon Corporation while in reality Razif didn't care about zoanthropes rights, but he rather preferred to discriminate humanity. as a result of the report being puclibly released, Tylon Corporation was split to 2 factions that fought each other called the W.O.C. and the Z.L.F.. Current Events Twenty years later and the W.O.C. and the Z.L.F. are still conflicted with each other, in spite of several joined efforts against "Pure" Syndicate. However, the Zoanthrope kingdom has decided to finally end the conflict once and for all by eliminating the W.O.C.. Characters Core Roster Post-Launch Roster Season Pass Roster Stages Cheats *Unlock Yuji and Orion (Arcade and PC Versions) - On the title screen, press: Up, Up, Down, Down, Left, Right, Left, Right, Start. *Time Release for Characters (Arcade and PC Versions) : **Kazuya - first sighted after 7 days, playable after 14 days **Sub-Zero- first sighted after 14 days, playable 21 days **Bakuryu - first sighted after 21 days, playable after 28 days **Shina - first sighted after 28 days, playable after 35 days **Jenny - first sighted after 35 days, playable after 42 days **Stun - first sighted after 42 days, playable after 49 days **Shenlong - first sighted after 49 days, playable after 56 days **Nagi - first sighted after 56 days, playable after 63 days **Reiji - first sighted after 63 days, playable after 70 days **Uranus - first sighted after 70 days, playable after 77 days **Cronos - first sighted after 77 days, playable after 84 days **Ryoho - first sighted after 84 days, playable after 91 days **Yuji - coming soon after 91 days, playable after 98 days **Orion - coming soon after 98 days, playable after 105 days *Unlock Yuji (Home Console, PC and Switch Versions) - Beat Arcade Mode with any character. *Unlock Orion (Home Console, PC and Switch Versions) - Complete Story Mode. Reception and Reactions *'By The Majority of the Fans': The game met with critical acclaim by the majority of the fans. *'By The Minority of the Fans': The game met with severe backlash by the minority of the fans. *'By Critics': The game met with critical acclaim by critics. Success The game later got the sequel Bloody Roar 7. Trivia *This is the 1st game in the series to have guest characters. Category:Bloody Roar 6 Category:Sequels